


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confused Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Food mention, Intrulogical, M/M, No Angst, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, im very proud of that-, nothing too bad tho, or at least i think it's fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: It was very early in the morning and Logan didn’t know how long he’s been standing, looking out the window, and watching his weird next-door neighbor as the guy half buried fake skeletons in random places around his garden.His name was Remus, as one of the neighbors told Logan. The guy has moved next door to him only a few weeks prior and immediately became a source of gossip to the entire neighborhood and for some reason, Logan couldn't look away from him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Logan deserves a hot, strong boyfriend who forces himself into the nerd's heart because this nerd deserves all the love-

It was _very_ early in the morning and Logan didn’t know how long he’s been standing, looking out the window, and watching his weird next door neighbor as the guy half buried fake skeletons in random places around his garden.

What’s left of his once scalding hot coffee was now cold and forgotten on the table. He hadn’t even had a proper breakfast yet, and having woken up from a nightmare – which inevitably meant losing the great chance of sleeping in on the only day he had off from work– had him feeling hungry and disappointed in a very particular and strong way. 

Still, for some unknown reason, he couldn’t move or look away from the guy.

His name was Remus, as one of the neighbors told Logan. The guy has moved next door to him only a few weeks prior and immediately became a source of gossip to the entire neighborhood. 

Not that Logan _participated much_ in that kind of talk, he was never a fan of gossip in particular and _social interaction_ in general. It was a stupid and unnecessary waste of time. However, it was pretty much unavoidable in his nosey neighborhood, his neighbors who had nothing else to do in their life would stop him whenever they saw him taking out the trash or coming home from work and flood him with information that he didn’t ask or even really care about. 

At least, they didn’t seem to really care if he didn’t give them the expected reaction, _a reaction other than a shrug or a nod every now and then anyway_ , or that he didn’t really hear half of what they said, they just seemed happy that someone listened to them as they tore the new guy figuratively apart and analyzed every move he made and every word he said.

From what Logan _actually heard_ it seemed like none of them has tried talking to the guy yet. Well, not after he threatened Martha from down the street to burn her house down after she made a rude comment on his outfit and hair.

He didn’t know if the neighbors were scared or _all too happy_ with the information they managed to gather about the Remus guy in such a short time. In all honesty, Logan found it pretty rude. Just let the… _eccentric_ man live his life. 

So what if he hung creepy Halloween decoration outside his windows even though they were in the middle of January, or if he climbed the tree outside his house because the birds were being a little bit too loud on that particular day, _even if it didn’t make any sense, it was still entertaining to watch._ So what if he was seen one afternoon walking a raccoon on a leash and insisted on addressing said raccoon as Mr. Skunk? 

Okay, Logan would admit, the man _was weird,_ but as long as he wasn’t hurting anyone then what’s the big deal? _He hadn’t actually burned Martha’s house yet, even though she deserves it in Logan’s unbiased opinion, that has to mean something, right?_

Just let the man live his life, he didn’t seem so bad and looked friendly enough to not be considered a dangerous threat.  
-

 _“ **BOO!** ” _

The scream that came out of Logan’s mouth was loud enough to be heard from the other side of the country. He took an immediate step back and almost knocked over the flower pot he kept on the stool near the window. 

On the other side of the window, holding onto the safety bars right next to it, was the same man Logan has been watching for the past thirty minutes. 

“Hey, can I see your brushes?” The man shouted at Logan a little too loudly as if he was expecting the glass to be soundproofed. 

Logan blinked at the man, unsure of what to say or do. There were too many questions running through his mind, most of them along the lines of _What the fuck are you doing?_ However, these questions were also shrouded by shock and surprise at how pretty the guy’s eyes were. _Since when were green eyes this deep? They couldn’t be real, could they?_

“Are you wearing contacts?” 

The question came out of Logan’s mouth before he could think better of it, and he wanted to smack himself. 

_Ah, that must be the gay panic Virgil keeps talking about._ He thought sourly, _I shouldn’t have wasted a great cup of coffee._

“What?” The man stared at him with confusion as he gripped the bars, and **that’s** when Logan realized that _he climbed up his window, the guy **climbed up** to the second floor **from the outside** , and Logan didn’t notice even though he was **watching** him._

“I thought we were saying weird and nonsensical things to shock the other person,” Logan fixed his glasses and crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to hide his lie. “What do you think you’re doing climbing my window like that?”

For a second the man seemed stunned as if he didn’t expect to be asked that question. However, he quickly recovered and shook his head, and Logan had to steel himself so he didn’t yell at him to be careful.

“I’m Remus, my house is right there, although I guess you know that by now.” He turned his head and gestured towards the house with one hand, before turning back and meeting Logan’s eyes. “I wanted to see your brushes.”

“My what now?” _Seriously, his eyes are so mesmerizing._

The man huffed and rolled his eyes as if Logan was the one acting silly, “Oh, my God. Could you, like, open the window and let me in. I know I’m strong and all, but I have been working all day and those beefy muscles are _killing me!_ ”

“It’s not even 9 a.m. yet.” Logan watched him with mild amusement, refusing to make any move that would indicate he’s letting the guy in. “You could’ve knocked on the door, or rang the doorbell. I have a very soothing doorbell.”

“I was initially planning to do that,” The man said with a smug smile, “But, you see, I noticed you watching me from the window and decided it was the fastest way to grab your attention.” 

“I wasn’t watching you-“ Logan tried to protest, feeling embarrassed to be caught in such a position. _When did Remus notice him?_  
And then, it dawned on him, _**How long has Logan been watching him?**_

“Bullshit, but that’s okay, I like watching you, too.” Remus waved his protests away, like literally waved them away, he was gripping the bar with one hand, two floors above the ground, waving the other hand around as if he was swatting a fly away.

“Now, are you going to let me in so I can look at your brushes or are you going to leave me hanging outside your window like some kind of a pirate’s flag?”

“So, let me get this straight-” Logan fixed him with a glare.

“Oh, _please don’t be_ -“

 _“ **You,** ” _ Logan interrupted and pointed a finger at him accusingly, “noticed me watching you, which to be clear, _I wasn’t,_ so you decided to climb up my window like an absolute mad man, expecting me to let you in without a question, just so you can look at my _brushes?_ ”

“Damn, specs, you’re so smart with all that Sherlock Holmes’ shit! Are you going to let me in, or do I have to break the window?”

“You’re absolutely not breaking my window!” Logan exclaimed and started unlocking the window.

“You’re right, an empty threat,” Remus snickered before climbing inside, “but it worked on you all the same, so I will call it a win.” 

Logan stood in the middle of the room watching Remus as he stretched his muscles and cracked his neck for good measure. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly when Remus started flexing in a way that was _very distracting, and definitely not needed right now._ “Are you done?”

“Huh, most people would enjoy watching me stretch,” he huffed but stopped anyway, “You have no idea how many times I get hit on during my weekly yoga lessons.”

“I would assume that’s because you don’t threaten to break into most of their houses at 8 in the morning.”

“Nah, most of them would pay me to break down their window if not something else-, _but_ does this mean you would enjoy it if I used your soothing doorbell instead?”

Logan decided to ignore the question… and _the wink_ that followed the question. “What was it you wanted again?”

“Damn, your house is so cold, are you okay?” 

Logan watched him carefully as he walked around the room, eying the books and trophies on the shelves.

“You have the guts to wear a t-shirt in the middle of January and ask me why my house is cold?” 

“Oooh, nice, you’re one of these hot nerds-”

He moved to grab one of the notebooks on the desk but stopped short when Logan grabbed him by the arm and said firmly. “I remember you saying something about brushes, Remus?” 

The other man stared at his hand for a moment before looking back at his face with a weird expression. 

Logan quirked an eyebrow at him, and he broke into a grin. “Oh, yeah, _the brush thing-_ I was wondering if you had any painting brushes, I’m doing a bit of a bloody scene in the garage to scare my brother and I need a specific brush to, you know, make the blood look realistic and all that shit.”

“Uh- okay.” Logan said, trying to act as if he wasn’t confused at all by what his neighbor just told him, _a bloody what? Why?_ “I’ll see- uh, if I have any painting brushes in the attic.” 

“Oooh, you have an attic?” Remus followed him with an excited bounce in his steps, “Do you think it’s haunted?”

“No, I don’t think it’s haunted,” Logan smiled to himself at the silly question, “Why, doesn’t yours have an attic?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it was there at some point, though.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Remus shrugged and watched him as he went up into the attic, surprising Logan by not following him up there.  
-

“I think that's the only brush I have, I hope it's good enough.” He handed it to Remus who immediately started brushing it on the wall. _Testing if it will work for whatever the hell he needed it for,_ Logan assumed.

“Eh, it will do fine. Thank you, specs.” 

“No problem,” Logan nodded, “and if you need anything else, uh, please use the doorbell next time.” 

He turned and started walking towards the stairs, expecting Remus to be right behind him, but he just stayed standing there with his back pressed against the wall.

Logan turned, feeling confused and then concerned with the way Remus carried himself and stared at him, “Uh- is there anything else I can help you with, Remus?"

“Do you wanna have breakfast with me?”

The question took Logan off guard, like everything Remus did and said so far, and he found himself once again staring at him with confusion, “What?”

“I made some really good pizza, and not like these stupid ones you get half made and all you have to do is heat it in the microwave- but from the start- with the dough and everything-“

“You made pizza from scratch, for breakfast?” Logan asked incredulously.

“You have a lot of free time when you wake up at four in the morning,” Remus shrugged and looked away and Logan wanted to say that _it’s not about having the time to make the pizza, it’s about the pizza itself._  
“I was waiting for it to cool down, busying myself outside while it did-“ He trailed off, and looked back at Logan, “So what do you say?” His voice came out softer and he ran his fingers through his hair, “I mean unless you have someone better to have breakfast with.”

“I- I guess I can try one slice.” Logan said hesitantly and the smile Remus gave him in return was so wide and radiant he decided to push all his confusion and doubt aside because _that smile was definitely worth it._

-

“You didn’t really need a paintbrush, did you?”

“What?” Remus asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of six months and Logan curled closer to his chest. 

“That first day,” Logan clarified and looked up at him, surprised that it took him so long to realize such a thing. “When you climbed my window like some kind of a house burglar- you didn’t really want the paintbrush.”

Remus was silent for a second and then chuckled, “I mean, I kinda did, though.” He kissed his boyfriend’s jaw relishing in the shudder he caused to run down Logan’s spine. “How else was I supposed to talk to the hot guy who was watching me all morning-“

“Not all morning!” Logan argued, he huffed as Remus snickered at him, “it was barely fifteen minutes.”

“OH, so now you admit you were watching me!” Remus laughed as Logan pushed him away playfully. 

“You’re an ass!” he whined, and pouted when Remus tried to steal a quick kiss.

“Yeah, an ass you couldn’t resist~“

“It wasn’t about your ass, but your eyes.” Logan said as matter of fact, and Remus raised an eyebrow as if he couldn’t believe such a thing. “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before. The first time I saw them I felt like I couldn’t move.”

“And you wonder why I climbed your window- I would climb a fucking mountain for you.” Remus exhaled and looked at his boyfriend with wonder.

“I’d prefer it if you did neither of those things.” Logan hummed thoughtfully with a fond smile. “I can’t believe you convinced me to eat _pizza for breakfast._ ”

“You can complain all you want but you can’t deny that my devious plan worked and you fell right into my trap, Lo.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining at all.” Logan said as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, before glancing down to his boyfriend’s lips with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It was a good pizza after all.”


End file.
